


Interracial Sherlock: The Musical Play

by blackwatson23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Music Selections, Other, Recommended Listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwatson23/pseuds/blackwatson23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally The Meeting: Writing Inspired by the Songs</p><p>Here i will write what songs helped/ gave me inspiration for each character and chapter. *</p><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>(Thanks to my mom for suggestion of the rewritten title)<br/> </p><p>*These will change/update as i see fit. I will make a list of the songs probably on Spotify or Youtube so everyone can listen if requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interracial Sherlock: The Musical Play

Joan (No Order): 

She's Strange by Cameo  
Neighbors by Now, Now  
Burn Rubber On Me (Why you Wanna Hurt Me?) by The Gap Band  
Riptide by VanceJoy  
The Nurse Who Loved Me by A Perfect Circle  
(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman by Aretha Franklin  
Real by Years & Years  
Ain't No Woman (Like the one I've got) by The Four Tops  
(Not Just) Knee Deep by Funkadelic  
Dead Oaks by Now, Now

Sherlock (No Order):

If I should die tonight by Marvin Gaye  
Take Me To Church by Hozier  
Genius of Love by Tom Tom Club  
Devil's Touch (CANVAS Remix) by TIAAN  
Digging my own Grave by Thrice  
Traps by Years & Years  
#41by Dave Matthews Band  
Sacramentum: Unaccompanied Hymn for Torino by Mili  
Eyes Shut by Years & Years  
Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds  
Stand by me by Ben E. King

Mycroft (No Order):

Are you Satisfied? by Marina and The Diamonds  
God Save the Queen by The Sex Pistols  
Workout Plan/ The New Workout Plan by Kanye West

Emma (No Order):

little bitty pretty one by Thurston and The Sharps

Lestrade (No Order):

Hold On (I'm Coming) by Sam and Dave  


Joanlock! Romance Playlist (No Order):

Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding  
London Calling by the Clash  
Bela Lugosi's Dead by Bauhaus  
Human qualities by Explosions in the Sky  
Back and Forth by Cameo  
I Like The Way (The Kissing Game) by Hi-Five  
Happy People by R.Kelly  
I Like it by DeBARGE  
The Lovecats by The Cure  
King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men  
Rather be by Clean Bandit Feat. Jess Glynne  
When The World Ends (Oakenfield Remix-From the MATRIX RELOADED MOVIE!) by Dave Matthews Band  
I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years by Michael Whalen  
You & I by Years & Years


End file.
